Moments, One Sided Love
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Hiyono watched, Ayumu is Ayumu, will it ever change. It's moments like these she loves. HiyonoAyumu, one sided songfic, R and R! .


Genkai-chan: While I think about my other Spiral fic, here's a one shot for Ayumu and Hiyono, enjoy. / is music, ' is thoughts.

Disclaimer: the song isn't mine or the anime.

Hiyono Yuizaki was sitting at her desk at home, typing away on her lap top, hoping to find some more info that would help her and Ayumu Narumi to look deeper into the lives of the Blade Children. She sighed and took a sip of coffee, it was late and it was raining pretty hard outside, Hiyono glanced at her cell phone. 'Ayumu.' She thought.

_/ Your heart began to be scorched,  
and there was a smell of it.  
It was the end of your dream,  
And the start of everything. /_

Hiyono got up and undid her braids; she picked up her brush, now thinking about Ayumu. 'He's always so distant, even after all we've been through, I don't think he has any other friends, so I must be the only girl h talks to besides that sister-in-law of his.' She thought bit by bit, as she walked to her window, and looked outside at the pouring rain. 'You say you're not like your bother, I'm sure you're not Ayumu, but you both want to know more of the Blade children, you even help them without hesitation…but I want to help you.'

_/ What you adored looked beautiful to you.  
It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it. /_

Hiyono tapped the glass of the cold window with her finger tips to the tune of 'the silly song she always sang'. Hiyono sat down at the edge of her bed, she rubbed her eyes, thinking of Rio, Kousuke, Eyes, Konoe, Ryoko, everyone. They knew she liked Ayumu, more than a friend, but whenever Rio or Ryoko ask Hiyono about it, Hiyono would just smile and giggle. 'Ayumu, you may be smart and cunning and clever, but you are still so blind about love or anything else in your life.' Hiyono thought and picked up her cell, her finger brushed along the keys of the number to call Ayumu, but she didn't.

_/ The broken pieces of your dream.  
Pierce my heart.  
Leaving the pain,  
that I should never forget. /  
_

The girl sighed, 'Love is a terrible thing.' She thought of her newspaper and how she wanted to be a write when she grew older. 'Ayumu, you think you're alone but you're not.' She thought and got up and put on her rain coat over her other clothes. Hiyono walked out and smiled in the rain, her hair was now getting wet, she didn't mind, nor did she know. Hiyono's shoes splashed in the chilly puddles as she walked along the deserted streets of Tokyo. 'I admire you Ayumu, you're intelligence, you're grace, and that you cook food as if it were meant for gods.' She thought, and laughed softly to her self.

_/ If my life is transient like a flower,  
I'll be in full bloom by your side.  
And after watching your smile  
I'll fall alone, quietly. /  
_

'I also love you're smile, when I rarely see it, when we're alone at lunch, or when you solve a near impossible mystery.' Hiyono thought as she looked around and at her phone, 10:27pm, 'He is probably asleep by now.' She thought. Hiyono saw his apartment, she climbed up to his bedroom window on the emergency stairs, she knew they were safe because they had used them many times before to get home before Madoka did. 'Ayumu…." She sang softly, peeking in his window.

_/ How was the scenery you saw,  
when you were pushed into an abyss of despair. /_

'You're always alone, even when I am by your side, Ayumu, I want to make you smile, but I want you to know I want to help you smile.' She thought sadly as she saw him sleeping away, his apron still on, she smiled. Hiyono watched him for a bit longer, savoring the moment with him, like she does his meals, though he'll never know she was there to watch over him that night.

_/ Your naked heart is wandering,  
having nowhere to go.  
And is setting sharp thorns around,  
For fear of being touched. /_

"Maybe you're afraid to get close to anyone, maybe you are afraid you might leave unexpectedly as Kiyotaka did…." She whispered as the rain caressed her pale face. "I don't know Ayumu, I really do with that you could see how wonderful you are in my eyes." She continued. 'I love you Ayumu, you may think you're alone, but you're not.' She thought sincerely, wishing to touch his face, to help him understand. She shook her head and made her climb down the stairs and the trek back to her house.

_/ If I could flutter like a bird,  
I would fly to you,  
and offer my wing,  
To your wounded back. /_

She got home, soaking wet, but she just threw off her wet clothes and got ready for bed, 'it really is getting late.' She thought. Hiyono yawned and glanced back at her trusty lap top, she went back and saved what research she thought useful, and logged off. Hiyono got in bed and saw she had a text from Ayumu, 'Strange…' She thought to her self and read it. "Don't think I didn't see you out there…" She read out loud and laughed. 'How is it, you can't miss a thing I do, or say, but you can never know what I feel.' She thought and sent him one back, "Sorry, I thought u were sleeping." She said back as she turned out the lights, she got another text message back.

_/ If my life is transient like a flower,  
I'll be in full bloom by your side.  
And after watching your smile  
I'll fall alone, quietly. /_

"I was, whatcha doing?" He typed back. She rubbed her eyes, "Sleeping." She sent back and closed her phone, ready for some well deserved sleep. Ayumu had the nerve to send back again she grabbed her phone, as he called this time. "What is it Ayumu?" She asked, her usual cheer gone, as she was tired.

"Sorry, m'lady, but I have a question to ask of you." He said in his usual unemotional tone.

"I'm all ears, Ayumu." She smiled.

"The Blade Children…things have been quiet lately…do you think that's a good thing, or do you think something's about to happen, something big…" He trailed off.

Hiyono let out a small groan to her self, 'Yes the Blade children, it's what brought our friendship together.' She thought. 'Think…' He mind echoed his words. 'he wants to know what I think…' She thought and shook her head.

"Hey? Are you there Hiyono? Did you fall asleep?" He asked after she hadn't said anything for a minute.

"Oh…sorry…." She said snapping back to his actual question.

_/ If I could flutter like a bird,  
I would fly to you,  
and offer my wing,  
To your wounded back. /_

"Right, well I can tell you want to sleep right now, and not listen to me talk, so I'll go." Ayumu said. Hiyono blushed, listening to him talk.

"Ayumu!" She said, not wanting him to hang up yet.

"What?" He asked.

"I um…I….I'll see you tomorrow!" She said happily.

"Ok." He laughed, "Night." He replied.

"Nighty night." She sang as she hung up after him and set her phone back on her side table and snuggled in her bed, feeling so happy just to hear his voice before she went to sleep. 'Ayumu, I won't ever leave your side, and I'll never let you feel alone, you have me.' She thought and closed her eyes. 'And I have you.' She finished, smiling.

_/ If I could flow like the wind,  
I would reach you.  
If I could shine like a moon,  
I would keep shining on you. /  
_

Hiyono moved a bit in her dream filled with Ayumu and her, talking or just holding hands, being there with one another. Alas, dawn soon rose and she got up, her cheer from the talk with Ayumu last night gave her a big smile for today. She got dressed and practically ran to school, eagerly awaiting Ayumu and his lunch, but mostly just Ayumu. 'I need to see him!' She thought frantically as she saw Kousuke talking to Ayumu, she paused before going over, they hadn't noticed her yet. She sighed and watched Ayumu and the red haired boy converse, 'About the Blade Children.' She guessed and leaned on the wall, still observing him, Ayumu.

_/ I'll be anything,  
if it can stop you from being seized with fear. /_

Hiyono's smile was still there as Kousuke seemed to have commented on Hiyono's stare, Ayumu looked like her was blushed, only a bit, Ayumu left Kousuke and walked over to the girl. "Hey there Ayumu!" Hiyono said happily.

"Morning." He said.

The school bell rang, "Gotta go, see you at lunch." He waved and left, she sighed.

"Ok, don't go sleeping on the roof!" She laughed and ran to class, 'I don't care how long it takes, as long as it takes something, to help him realize, he's not alone, he's got me.' She thought and sat in her desk, her mind couldn't wait till lunch, nor her stomach, not her heart.

Genkai-chan: Ok I didn't know where I was going with this songfic, it's the English of Moments by Chrisfox, from the Fullmetal Alchemist 3'd Game. Review thanks.


End file.
